The present invention relates to systems and methods for web-based restaurant ordering or other retail ordering. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for automatically submitting online orders from a customer to a business using an order engine to optimize online ordering efficiency and to automate online ordering for the business.
In today's fast-paced world, many people do not always have the time to cook at home nor the energy to dine out. Instead, they turn to carry-out and/or delivery restaurants. Typically, to place a carry out order a customer will either telephone the restaurant and place an order for pick-up or delivery, or stop by the restaurant to place the order and wait for the food to be prepared. Both of these methods have their downsides. For example, customers often call in to restaurants with a menu in hand, but the menu is one that has been lying around the house for years and is incorrect and outdated. Some restaurants are noisy and there are often significant communication problems, first verbal with the customer and then the cook or chef must decipher the employee order-taker's handwriting. Thus, resulting orders may not even turn out to be what the customer intended, resulting in a large margin for error and customer dissatisfaction throughout the process.
On the restaurant side, the nature of a telephone call demands immediate attention and this is often frustrating for employees fielding many calls and trying to serve the orders at the same time. It is also frustrating for customers if they sense that they do not have the employees' undivided attention. In sum, telephone ordering between a customer and a restaurant can be a frustrating and error-prone process, one that is not good for business.
As a result, there have been many attempts at in-house ordering systems to reduce error. For example, many fast food restaurants have graphical cash registers with icon representations of food items to avoid entry errors. The register then sends the order directly to the cooks to avoid transcription errors. However, no such level of automation currently exists in the carry-out world, where the telephone is still the primary means of communication.
Other ordering systems require the direct involvement of a restaurant owner in the form of a sign-up to a service and a relationship with the take-out order provider. The order is generally placed via a web page or a mobile application on the take-out service provider site or mobile application. However, this system requires the restaurant to sign-up for a dedicated take-out service which requires the issuer of the order to look-up and type in a full order and hope the restaurant will honor the order upon receipt.
Additionally, take-out ordering requires a plurality of challenging preconditions for both the customer and the business. For example, the customer must have access and knowledge of the business's menu. This requires the customer to find a physical menu or obtain a copy of the menu online which is time consuming and does not guarantee the customer has the most up-to-date menu. Further, the customer is required to know how to place an order. Some businesses have websites that customers can directly order from, however, other businesses may not even have a website and the customer is required to directly call the business to place an order. Customers are also required to know the location of the business they wish to place an order from relative to their present location. Knowledge of the distance between the customer's current location and the business determines whether the business will deliver, for example, or whether the customer is willing to travel to the business to pick up the order. The business, on the other hand, is required to determine the appropriate means of distributing order related information to the customer which can be time consuming and increase operational costs.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for a service provider to offer restaurants an online ordering service for their customers that is more efficient and error-free than call-in ordering.